


When The Sea And The Sky Crash (English)

by Derpy_Grackson



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Multi, One Shot Collection, Smut, jercy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_Grackson/pseuds/Derpy_Grackson
Summary: Just some One Shots I have on Wattpad (you can find me there as Derpy_Grackson)
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. A letter for the prince

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a Valentine's Day

**20/02/2017**

**Dear Percy...**

**I know it's too late, 6 days late actually, but it's never too late to tell you how I feel. Do you remember the day we met?, because I do, I remember every day since we met.**

**That day I arrived at Camp Jupiter waiting to meet the great Percy Jackson, and I'm not going to lie to you, I thought you would be a big and disturbing guy; But it was the opposite, you were, or you are, a boy with a huge smile and various jokes to tell.**

**As I said, I will not lie to you; And the truth is that I felt a little bit jealous when I discovered that you were Praetor with only 3 days of training inside the Camp. But all that jealousy disintegrated when I could get to know you better. That "Bro's" thing started out as a game, and in the end it turned out to be something special about us.**

**A week before my birthday I told you that I had never had a friend with whom I could speak freely and without feeling pressured. I think that without realizing it, after all those sleepless nights talking to you, it was that I started to feel different with you. And then my birthday came; I swear to you that that day I was ready to finish with Piper and tell you what I felt, but then you fell into Tartarus, leaving me not only with false illusions, but also with a broken heart; You told me you were thinking of breaking up with Annabeth, and then you ended up going with her.**

**That time I didn't just cry because I thought you were dead, but also because you broke my heart. While you were in Tartarus, I tried to get everyone on Argo ll forward, it was not easy.**

**I think I never told you but the reason why Piper broke up with me was because she found out about my feelings for you, a whole daughter of Aphrodite. She was enraged and saddened at first, even trying to convince me to change with her charmspeak, but trust me Percy Jackson when I tell you that even Aphrodite's potions will not change my feelings for you.**

**Everything was starting to go well, but then I found out about Nico, despite not being his close friend at the time, I still would have felt bad if I tried something with you. So I thought the best thing would be to forget it. But it is not easy to forget something that has already been engraved in your heart. Believe me I wish I could forget you. Damn Jackson. You're just hurting me.**

**Today at last I decided to stop being a coward and tell you what I feel, but being honest with myself, I know that as soon as this letter reaches your hands I will be far away. But no matter what happens, never forget our conversations, our fights that made us screw up with laughter, our sneakings out of the camp, but above all, don't forget our word, "Bro". I leave you one last corny phrase: "You are the most beautiful story that fate wrote in my life."**

**-Always yours, Jason Grace.**

Percy dropped the letter with wet eyes.Was all that real? Wouldn't Jason be playing a bad joke on him? After all, it was normal for them to joke with each other, but this seemed to be more than that, that is, Jason did not salt his hot cakes like the other time, this was serious (well, Percy did not speak the blond for two days for having "poisoned" his blue delights).

"I have to find him," he said to himself, picking up the letter and leaving his cabin as quickly as possible.

Where are you? Where are you?. He repeated his head as he searched for him throughout the camp.

"Leo!"

The Latino with an elf complex approached an accelerated son of Poseidon.

"Hey, Percy! Are you okay?" he ask curious at the strange attitude of his friend.

"Have you seen Jason?"

"The last time I saw him he was by Thalia's tree, although it looked strange, and he had a backpack with him".

"Shit".

Without any other word, he ran, completely ignoring Leo's call.

_Please don't go away._

**☆** ***:.** **｡** **. o(** ≧ **▽≦** **)o .** **｡** **.:*** **☆**

Jason was watching the Half-Blood Camp one last time. I would miss that place too much, especially ... Percy.

"This is for the best," he convinced himself.

It was a cowardly act what he was doing, but he couldn't bear to look of his little mermaid after he had read the letter.

"It's the best for him"

He started down the hill without even turning once more, because he knew that if he did, he couldn't go on.

He felt like a coward, well, he really was. He was leaving his whole life behind, and all because of a stupid crush... but could they blame him? He had declared to his heterosexual best friend, things would be awkward between the two of them, what's more, Percy had probably already read the letter and is now destroying it and cursing Jason in Greek, English and Latin; yes, he was insulting him from the four winds ... with his beautiful voice and ...

¡NO!

"I am torturing myself when thinking about him".

The blonde had almost reached the end of the hill when he heard a scream that almost tripped him.

"Jason Alexander Grace!"

He stopped walking with evident terror, he knew very well whose voice it was.

"If you dare to take one more step you will regret it" his voice sounded angry, but not with the poison that Jason expected, it was another kind of anger.

"I suppose you already read the letter," he said without emotion, he hadn't even had the courage to turn around and face him.

-You guess well.

There was an awkward silence, who would take the first step?

"And ..." Percy continued "I think it's beautiful".

Okay, Jason expected everything but that. He was sure his ears weren't betraying him.

He adjusted his glasses that fell on the bridge of his nose, and he finally mustered enough courage to look him in the eye.

"Are you talking seriously?"

"You seem surprised".

"Well I am. Shit, I was expecting a negative reaction, maybe you'd even throw Alaska water at me".

The son of Poseidon gave a little laugh before answering.

"Gods, you're a fool, but that's how I like you" he said, widening his smile.

Okay, he didn't expect that either. So you can understand the reason why Jason turned red as he gasped.

"Wh-at...? Y-You...? M-Me...? Ah?"

"You heard me right Grace, you have me as a fool in love, it actually surprise me that neither of us have noticed before".

"In love ?!" This time he left it up to his backpack.

"Yeeees. Seriously man, if you continue like this you're going to end up getting fed up, "Percy comment, as if the previous anger had never been.

"What did you expect? I was about to leave everything behind because ... Gods, I'm almost leave".

"We have to talk about that-the anger returned very abruptly-What were you thinking ?!"

Wow, I think we already know who the bipolar will be in the relationship.

"I'm not proud of it".

"Of course not" there was still anger in his voice" I insist, what were you thinking? You were making a decision for me, you decided that I was going to hate you, you didn't want to hear what I had to say ..."

Jupiter's son tried to speak but was interrupted.

"Don't think about interrupting, I already read what you had to say, now it's my turn" her voice was calm now" I told you that I would end Annabeth for something, I also began to feel attracted to you from Argo II, but Then the thing about... Tartarus and I ... I couldn't let her go alone ...

"I know, I don't claim you for that".

"The only thing my head was saying down there was your name, that I had to get out of there to see you again and ... I don't know, have the opportunity to be with you ..."

Jason began to approach his little mermaid, because he was trembling, it was obvious. Months had passed since they defeated Gaia, but the psychological damage was still present in several campers, especially in the 7 of the prophecy. So without saying anything, he wrapped his strong arms around Percy, letting him vent. He stroked his hair, letting go of things like "Shhh, take it easy" or "I'm here, my prince", while the other just let out tears and sobs.

Percy started to calm down.

"... And in the end my persistence, or rather, my desire to be with you was what got me out of there. And wow, when I saw you outside that elevator, the way you hugged me ... I've never felt so much joy in my life".

They were not yet separated. Percy hands found their place on the other's chest, while the blonde left them resting on the waist of his beloved.

"Then, what happen?"

"When we went out ... Jason we lived many horrors down there, I knew that Annabeth needed me at that moment, I couldn't leave her. And we had a hard time realizing that we were both too broken to heal, that's where we ended up. But I felt that if that's how I was done with her ... then I needed to heal to look for you, I didn't want ... I wouldn't have endured the idea that we start something and then it will end because of my stupid fears, I can't lose you, not you".

To say Jason was not in a trance would be a lie. Everything seemed unreal.

"Percy, look at me".

Somewhat doubtful, he did as instructed. And without warning, he had soft lips pressed to his. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Olympus could have fallen apart at the time and neither of them would mind.

They separated after a while. They both had their eyes on the other's.

"Listen to me Perseus, you will never lose me, even if I had left, I would still think of you, every day, until the rest of my life, because that is the effect you have on me with your beautiful green eyes "he pass his fingertips next to these", your beautiful smile "with his thumb he caress his lips" , your freckles "he left a butterfly kiss on his cheeks" , all of you, you are perfect for me in every way, with everything and your fears. You don't have to save yourself, that's what I'm here for".

They started another kiss, this one a little longer. They felt that they should not say anything else, they had both made mistakes; but in each other's arms, they knew that everything would be fine.


	2. It's a Musical

Jason knows everything about Percy.

They knew each other since they were children, they began their friendship from the age of 7 and their relationship at 16, so it was quite obvious that the two knew everything about each other.

But, oh my, everything changed one day that seemed very innocent.

Seven friends were meeting in a cafeteria after a long day at university. At that time it was a brunette who was leading the conversation.

-As y'all may know, my father was producing a new play.

Everyone nodded.

Percy didn't really care about the conversation, he was more focused playing with his boyfriends hand.

-Well the play is about to open and my dad got me seven tickets for us-Piper paused-, if you want, of course.

-Yes!-Hazel exclaimed excitedly.

-I don't see why not-said Leo, playing with some gears.

-And what's the name of the play?-Jason asked, putting his arm around Percy's shoulder.

He had spoken almost nothing, and it could be seen from miles that he was very tired. The worst part was that the blonde didn't know why, although he had given him the poor excuse that it was due to school, but Jason knew that wasn't because of it.

-To begin with, it's a musical, and I know you're going to start complaining-Piper interrupted herself, referring to the blonde-, but seriously you may like this.

It was no secret the fact that Jason disliked musicals, and it was not for hater, it was just that he did not see the grace of it, and it was very silly that the actors were talking and that from one moment to another they start singing and dancing like nothing.

-Well...

-First let me tell you the plot and then you say what you want.

He nodded wearily.

Percy by his side already had his head resting on his boyfriend shoulder, fighting not to fall asleep.

-Then ... it is about a teenager who discovers that he is a demigod, a descendant of one of the gods of Olympus...

By this time Percy was completely asleep.

Piper finished telling them the entire synopsis of the musical and they all seemed very interested in the story, including Jason.

-And my dad says that the cast is the best in the world, although he has not had the opportunity to meet the protagonist.

Percy began to open his eyes slowly.

-And what is the name of the play?-asked a very excited Frank.

\- "The Lightening Thief"

That completely woke up a certain jet.

-How did you say?-asked a very agitated Percy. Everyone saw him puzzled by the abrupt change.

-"The Lightening Thief"-she repeated.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit_. That was all he could think of.

-And ... for ... for when are the tickets?

Jason looked at his boyfriend very worried, he seemed very altered and he did not understand why.

-For next week.

_Okay, this can be resolved._

-Love, are you okay?

Now everyone saw him in anguish.

-Yes! Yes Yes Yes! It's just that I remembered that I have to go take care of Stella and I'm late-he said very quickly, getting up and taking his things.

-Do you want me to go with you?

The blonde was willing to accompany him, after all, he loved helping Percy to take care of his little sister.

-No! No thanks, but she will surely be very tired and she won't have time to play with you so no thanks.

-Do you want me to take you at least?

-No, I don't want to disturb. Thanks, bye.

And without further ado he left the cafeteria. Without saying goodbye to her friends, without giving her boyfriend one last kiss, no, he just left.

-Does anyone know what just happened?-Leo asked.

-No idea-Annabeth replied sipping her tea.

☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

Percy couldn't stop thinking about his friends' conversation.

Yes, as you already guessed, Percy was the protagonist of the musical they were talking about.

All his life he had been a closet lover of the theater. From a very young age he attended acting, singing and dancing classes. But no one knew, only his mother, his stepfather, and his sister. And it wasn't that he felt ashamed just that ... he felt that his friends wouldn't understand him, because watching theater is one thing but doing it was totally different. Then there was Jason, that idiot hater of musicals, as soon as he knew that his boyfriend had a special dislike for these, he decided to keep the secret even more.

But oh surprise. Who would think that the father of his friend would be the producer of the work with which he would debut? Exactly, NO ONE.

Even worse, how come it never occurred to him to ask for the producer's name?

He kept scolding himself for his stupidity until he noticed that he had already arrived at his house. Upon entering the first thing he saw was his sister in the room coloring a notebook.

-Percy!-she said, extending the y.

She ran towards him, hugging his leg.

-Did you bring Jason?

-I missed you too-sometimes he had the feeling that his sister would prefer the blond-. No, he was busy.

Hello darling-greeted her mother from the kitchen.

-Hey.

-Shouldn't you be resting? Tomorrow is your big day.

-I just wanted to come see you. Well, I would like to know if I can spend the night here.

-Why? Did something happen with Jason?

-No, not at all, it's just...

-You haven't told him-guessed Sally.

He nodded.

-Percy, honey, sooner or later you will have to tell him.

-But it hasn't to be today...

-Brother-talked Stella, still hugging his leg- You don't love Jason?

-Of course I do, but...

-No "but's". You're going to tell him the truth, cause if you two end up fighting, I would have no one to play with-she said, putting her baby seal eyes.

She knew Percy didn't resist those eyes.

-Well, I'll tell him, but not today ... I have to be calm for tomorrow.

They both seemed satisfied.

-Well. Now come with me, the new episode of My Little Pony is about to start.

This was the rest of the day for the university student.

_Percy: I will stay at my mom's house until tomorrow night._

_Jason: Okay, tomorrow I'll go?_

_Percy: Don't bother, Mom and Paul will be here, so I won't need help with Stella._

_Jason: Mmmm ok._

_Jason: See you tomorrow night._

_Jason: I love you <3_

_Percy: Me too._

Ouch. That had been a very hard blow for the blond. Percy was acting very strange, it seemed like he didn't even want to talk to him.

Could it be that Percy was ...?

NO. It couldn't be, he wasn't one of those, on the contrary, he had too much loyalty.

-He would never do that to me.

☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

Okay, now Jason did think Percy was cheating on him. But let's rewind a little.

It was eleven in the morning when Piper sent a message in the group of seven.

_Piper: Boys! Guess what._

_Frank: What is Pipes?_

_Annabeth: Did Leo finally get a girlfriend?_

_Leo: Auch, you hurt me, Wise Girl._

_Jason: Tell us what's up Piper._

_Piper: My dad gave me new tickets for the musical._

_Piper: We can go to the premiere!_

_Piper: That is today!_

_Hazel: Great!_

_Piper: Everyone sign up?_

_Piper: They'll even let us meet the cast._

_Annabeth: I'm going._

_Hazel: Sure._

_Frank: Sure!_

_Leo: Yup._

_Jason: It will be fun._

_Piper: And what do you say @Percy?_

There was no response from the mentioned.

_Hazel: Hey Jason, whats up with Percy?_

_Jason: I don't know, he hasn't answered my messages or my calls all day._

_Leo: Don't worry, it's probably nothing._

_Leo: Maybe he will read the messages later and catch up with us in the theater._

_Jason: Yeah..._

It turns out that the aforementioned did not appear. And he still did not answer his cell phone, it seemed that he had turned it off, which worried the blond even more.

But there did not end the thing. They had just entered the theater when Jason noticed a very familiar face in the audience.

-Aren't those Sally and Paul?-asked Jason, dreading the answer.

-Yes-Annabeth replied- I didn't know that they liked these things.

Percy had lied to him. But, if he wasn't with his parents ... then who was he with?

-I'll be right back.

-But it's almost going to start.

That didn't seem to matter to him, so he left the auditorium. With a lost look he reached the bathrooms and then locked himself in a cubicle.

_This is not happening. Not him. He never...maybe he will. Five years of relationship and fourteen others of friendship, all those years meant nothing to him._

But something else could have happened, right? Maybe...

As much as he tried to find something, a small excuse for not believing that he was being deceived, he could not find it.

_I'm an idiot. Wasn't I enough for him? Was it something I did?_

-Hey buddy, are you okay?-Leo's voice snapped him out of his trance.

-Yes ...-he try to sound as normal as possible.

-Hurry up. It's already second call.

He left the cubicle with the best fake smile he could.

-Wow, are you sure you're okay?

He had not realized that he had been crying.

Brilliant.

-Yes Yes Yes. I just forgot to put on my contact lenses.

-Well, how lucky I brought you your glasses-he said, putting them on his eyes.

-Thank you-he spoke without emotion.

-Come on, it's almost started.

☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

Meanwhile...

-Nervous?

-A lot. I had to turn off my cell phone to avoid stressing with so much noise.

-Do not worry everything is going to be okay.

-Boys! The curtain opens in less than a minute! To your positions all!

Everything will be fine.

☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

- _The Gods are real, like the Greek Gods_

_-Like the ones you learn about but weren't paying attention to_

The show had started and to be honest Jason didn't pay much attention to it. His thoughts were still running around a certain boy with green eyes. That is until he heard a very familiar voice.

- _Look! I didn't want to be a half-blood ..._

Six friends were completely paralyzed at the time.

-Oh my gods...

-Is that...?

-Holy Hephaestus...

-I knew that singing so much would not be in vain.

-What...?

Jason had said nothing. On the contrary, he was in a state of enormous shock.

_So he wasn't cheating._

He felt enormous happiness spreading across his chest. Until he realized, he had been lying to him.

_We will talk about it later. Now I want to enjoy my boyfriend's work._

-He kept it very well...

☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

-I'll be back next summer. I'll be back next summer.

The lights went out. The curtain fell. And the applause was immediate.

Many people were standing, including the six friends.

-That was great!-exclaimed a very excited Piper.

-That's our friend!

Finishing their thanks and applause, they quickly made their way to the locker room.

-Father!

The first person they found was Tristan McLean, the producer of the play and Piper's dad.

-Piper!-He said, giving her a big hug-What did you think of the play? Y'all like it?

-It was incredible!

-We loved it.

-Although ... you didn't tell me that one of my best friends was in the cast-she said with a disapproving look.

-Yes, about that ... the truth is that I met the protagonist today.

-And where is he?-asked a very anxious Jason.

-He is with his family, next to the changing rooms.

-Come on, we'll catch up with you later-Hazel said, understanding that he needed to speak to Percy first.

He headed towards his boyfriend who still had his character's clothes on.

-Jason!

A small childish voice made him smile. Stella ran into his arms.

-Hey! Little one, how have you been?

Percy tensed at the sound of that voice.

-Jason-Sally spoke surprised-. We didn't know you were coming.

-Same-he said, leaving the little girl on the floor.

At this point Percy hadn't even looked up to observe him.

-Paul, why don't we go see the souvenirs?

-Yes! I want the Minotaur plush!

Without further ado, they left the couple alone.

-We have to talk-muttered the green eyed man.

-Of course we have to talk-he said crossing his arms.

-Let's go to my dressing room, there is more privacy.

Their journey was silent, as they were both thinking about how this situation would unfold.

_He will want to break up with me._

_Why hadn't he told me?_

_I'm going to have to go live with my parents._

_Could he be ashamed of what he does?_

_Stella will be devastated. I will be destroyed._

_But he looked very good fighting with the sword._

_I will be crying for two months in bed._

_Phew and with those tight pants ... No! Bad Jason._

They were so engrossed in their thoughts that they hardly realized they were already in the dressing room.

-Sit down-Percy offered, making room in an couch.

They took a seat, but none of them dared to speak.

-So...

-I'm sorry-released Percy.

-Why?

-I should have told you before, but, I felt you were not going to understand.

-I wouldn't understand what? That my boyfriend has a beautiful voice? That my boyfriend knows how to act?

-No but ... it's that you always hated these things.

-I hated musicals, but not the people who do it.

They were silent again.

-Look Percy, I'm always going to support everything you do. Always. Because I love you, more than anything in the world, and if you wanted to be an actor I would support you, if you wanted to be a mathematician I would support you. Damn, if you wanted to be straight, even there I would support you. Because that's what I'm here for -he take his hands - with you. Gods , I come to believe you were cheating on me.

-You what?

-You acted very strange and ... when I saw your mom in the audience ... I don't know, I could only think the worst. I'm not going to lie to you, it hurts me that you lied to me for years, I thought you trusted me...

-Of course I do. But ... I think to a certain extent I am ashamed that I do these things-he murmured, lowering his gaze and loosening his grip a little-. Since I was little...When the boys in high school teased me, it wasn't because I was gay, it was because they had discovered that I liked these things.

Jason sighed.

-But I'm not like that, right?

He didn't answer, instead he kiss him. It was a kiss that the two needed, there all the doubts they had for so long were erased.

-No more secrets?

-No more secrets.

They rejoined their lips. This time it lasted longer and had more intensity. As soon as they realized it, Jason already had Percy laying on the couch.

-And by the way -the blond spoke interrupting the kiss-, you moved in an incredible way, even more with those pants.

-Oh so you paid attention to details-he said, wrapping one of his hands in the opponent's hair.

-Yes, although I was a little jealous when that blonde girl almost kissed you.

-Don't worry, I only have eyes for a blond.

-Oh, really?

They continue their making out sesion.

Suddenly both of their shirts were gone, but not before Percy complained, "Be careful, that's my wardrobe."

Jason was about to get rid of Percy's pants, when a little knock on the door interrupt them.

-Boys-Leo's singing voice sounded-Are we going to celebrate or not?

-We're coming!

-How about we finish this at home, Mr. Jackson? Or should I say, actor?

-You can call me whatever you want.

And so they left the room, amid laughter and provocation.

 _Maybe musicals aren't that bad after all._ Jason thought, watching his beautiful little mermaid change clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to follow me, you can find me on 
> 
> Instagram (english): jercy_grackson
> 
> Wattpad (spanish/english): Derpy_Grackson
> 
> Tumblr (english): derpy-grackson


	3. ¡I'm screaming! ¡You are screaming! ¡Everybody is screaming!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to follow me, you can find me on 
> 
> Instagram (english): jercy_grackson
> 
> Wattpad (spanish/english): Derpy_Grackson
> 
> Tumblr (english): derpy-grackson

Percy is very patient; Well, that is obvious, being someone who was involved in thousands of problems with the Gods and thousands of others with the camp, because it was to be expected that he was a patient person.

But who would be the beings that could break that patience? Exactly, the Stolls.

-YOU IDIOTS!

That scream came from Poseidon's cabin, although to the surprise of everyone who passed by, it was not a male or a war cry like the ones the jet used to let out. No no no. It was more of a desperate and ... feminine one.

-I really don't understand how these are our fault-said Travis, hoping he would calm down.

-How, in the name of fucking Poseidon, can't you see that this is the fault of both of you?-Percy asked very angrily, taking him by the shirt.

-Okay, I think we should all calm down ...-Connor tried to reason, however he only received a deadly look from the now woman.

Percy was about to yell at them again for their stupidity, until the door abruptly opened, revealing two girls with weapons in hand.

-What's going on here ?! - Annabeth asked / shouted very uneasily.

They were passing through cabin number 3, talking about details of the wedding, when they heard a huge scream from the place. They believed that someone was being killed.

-PERCY?! - asked a very shocked Piper.

-YES!

-WHAT HAPPENED?!

\- Idiot 1 and Idiot 2 made me a woman! And a week before my stupid wedding!

-Gods this is very bad!

-If you see it in a certain way, maybe Jason likes the change-Connor tried to see a positive side.

-Okey let's solve this -No! Percy drop the sword!

After arresting Percy from committing murder, they all sat on two of the bunk beds in the room, the green eye being held by her friends.-Okey, now explain this mess.

-So, Connor and I were ... hanging out, you know, normal ...

-With hanging out you don't mean "bothering or mischief" -speak Piper.

-Maybe.

-That was exactly what they were doing.

-Whatever, the point is that we were curiously going through Hecate's cabin looking for Lou Ellen, but she was not there, and coincidentally everything else was.

-Basically they sneaked into Hecate's cabin.

-When you say it like that it doesn't sound so good.

-BECAUSE IT'S NOT!-Percy's voice yelled again.

-Gods must learn to control that temperament.

Bad move.

In less than five seconds they were both on the ground and with a furious demigoddess on top.

-You still don't understand what you did, you both pieces of-?!

Before she could remove the cap from her pen, she was shot down by two other demigoddesses.

-LET'S CALM DOWN! -Piper exclaimed very desperately holding Percy, while the blonde kept the Stolls in place.

-But...

-DOWN I SAID!

☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

Nico didn't even dare ask what was happening the moment he entered cabin number three. Imagine the panorama, a twin tied to the edge of one of the bunk beds with a sock as a gag, a brunette on the other twin trying to do the same thing to the other, and on the other hand there was a blonde tying a girl to a chair who Nico had never seen it before but it was strangely familiar. All this at the same time that they gave several screams.

-Ahem!

They all turned to see the boy who had just entered, immediately stopping everything they did.

-I don't even want to know what happened here.

-Run Nico, or you're going to end up like us!-Connor warned with his cheek against the ground.

-I CAN STILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!

-YOU WERE THE GUILTY!

-I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Before Annabeth could stop her, she ran to Connor, moving Piper and everything while her hands were tied to the chair.

-You know how close I am to drowning ?!

-PIPER! ANNABETH! HELP!

Chaos broke out again.

Nico was really surprised that no one else was going to see what was going on, not even Chiron, maybe everyone knew the nerves someone would have a week before their wedding, and they didn't want to upset Percy.

Nico try to get attention, but this time nobody even turn around.

-This requires desperate measures.

Out of nowhere a bunch of skeletons came out from all the dark corners of the place. That was enough for everyone to turn their attention to the son of shadows.

-Everyone calm the fuck down and explain!-Nico bellowed.

They did not know if it was fear of the skeletons that had not yet left or Nico's tone. But it was enough for everyone to regain their composure.

-Surely Jason is not going through something like this right now.

☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

-I TOLD YOU TO RUN!

As you well know, the life of a demigod is complicated. And Jason believed that he had already lived through everything. That is, two wars, being orphaned, losing friends. Just when her life seemed to be going great with the war over, recovering her sister, and about to marry his boyfriend; nothing could go wrong.

But who could ruin that perfect life? Exactly, the Gods and their irresponsibilities.

Apparently there were three demigods lost due to a silly mission to recover the not being of some God.

The last thing the blonde hoped was that he was not chosen to go looking for them, but as always luck was not in his favor.

-AND I TOLD YOU NOT SCREAM AT ME!-Hazel claimed trying to keep up with the other.

-PLEASE STOP SCREAMING!-now it was a satyr's turn to scream.

A great roar sounded behind them, followed by giant footsteps.

-Gods if I don't get out of this alive, Percy will kill me!

-And how do you think it will go for us if something happens to you ?!

-Shut up and keep going!

And out of nowhere the floor was finished. Down the hill was the sea, and nothing but the sea.

-We either have two options, or we die drowned, or we die in the hands of a cyclops.

-Maybe if we fly-Jason suggested.

-Can you handle both of us?-Grover questioned, looking desperately at the path the monster was coming from.

-It's worth a shot.

Grover climbed onto the demigod's back, while Jason caught Hazel by the waist, carrying her like a baby.

-You can do it, Jase.

I can. I just hope I can get to my wedding with both arms.

☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

Jason could ... for six seconds, until a huge stone hit him in the head, as always.

\- Holy Pan, we are not going to live!

Although the blue-eyed man was half unconscious, the other two had not released him.

-Jason! Wake up!

SPLASH!

And now there were two demigods (one of them still not reacting) and a soggy satyr.

-Surely Percy is not going through something like this right now.

☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

-So, to make the story shorter, you stole some potions from Lou Ellen, you believed that she would catch you, so you entered here but you didn't expect Percy to be about to leave and spilled all the contents of the bottles in ... her .

-Basically.

Despite all the scampering and screaming, the twins still looked very calm, as if they didn't understand what they did.

Percy on the other hand, looked at them with a look that I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. Although she wanted to go and rip their heads off, she couldn't, she was still tied to the chair, now with everything and a sock a gag. Even the twins were still tied to the edge of the bunk.

-What do you think Nico?

-Do you think there is a solution?

-I think that would be a matter of asking Lou Ellen.

☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

-Good and bad news.

-Tell us the good one.

The Stolls were locked in the closet, Percy was still tied up, and the other four demigods were talking about what was going to happen.

-The good news is that this is temporary.

Muffled celebrations were heard from the jet. Everyone looked relieved. There were even exclamations of joy coming from the closet.

-And the bad one?

-It may last two weeks or more.Percy dropped her head back, desperate. It was official, her wedding would be ruined, even her engagement ring didn't fit in her finger.

-Isn't there something you can do?-Annabeth asked on the verge of collapse.

-No, as I already told you, it was a prototype, if we intervene, we will not know what will happen and we may cause a change for better or for worse.

Gods, what shall I do now? Will I have to get a dress? But not only that, will my Superman still want to marry me?

Nothing could be worse.

☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

Of course it could be worse!

Jason was awakened by the collective screams of his friends.

-Jason!

He did not understand what was happening. His feet were not on the ground, so they were flying. Well, that's what he believed until he felt something pressing against his waist and lifting him through the air.

-How did this happen ?!

It was a gigantic squid that held the three of them by the waist.

-DO I LOOK LIKE I HAVE AN IDEA ?!-Grover raised his voice. He was being lifted upside down.

The blonde was ready to answer, but a suction cup approaching his face dangerously interrupted him.

-And here we go-he murmured, pulling out his coin.

☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

4 Days Later.

Percy was still a woman. Jason had not yet returned.

The wedding was in less than two days.

Percy had already accepted his fate. She had already changed her elegant blue suit for a white dress, provided by Aphrodite herself.

Thanks to Annabeth, Piper and Nico all the details like the cake and the ceremony were already covered.

The only thing that kept Percy worried was how his fiancé would react to his situation, but apart from that everything was already arranged. She had already given her lesson to the twins, who were still floating in the lake.

-Percy, we need you, it's the final dress test.

-Coming.

☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

1 Day Before the Wedding.

As soon as Jason, Hazel, Grover, and the other three demigods set foot in the camp, everything stopped. Well, they were safe at last.

-And just in time for your wedding-said Hazel.

-Yes...

Although the six teenagers looked normal (as far as they could be as demigods who had just returned from a mission), the blond had one more concern.

That damn squid and its poison.

-Everything okey, man?

-Yeah, I just have to go see Percy.

With nothing more to say, he headed to cabin 3. He just wanted to relax, see his fiancé, and sleep with him.

Before he could even knock on the door, it opened, revealing a surprised Piper.

-Jason!-she exclaimed without hiding her surprise-. Wow, we thought you wouldn't be on time-she said now, giving him a big hug.

-I didn't think I would, either-he murmured, returning the hug-Where's Percy?

-Sh-He is sleeping.

-So early?

-It was that he was very nervous ..., you know, tomorrow is the big day.

-Well then I will enter ...

-NO!

They were both shocked at how loud she screamed.

-It is that he ... you will see what happens is that ...

-Jason!-Nico interrupted, stepping out from the cabin-You arrived!

-Nico, what's going on and why won't let me see my fiancé?-he asked, since those two were acting very strange.

-Well, you know, it's bad luck seeing the groom before the wedding.

-Please, we haven't seen each other in days, I think it won't do any harm.

-No no no no. Now, as your groomsman I am telling you to go to your cabin and rest, you have just returned and if you do not sleep well you may not have energy tomorrow. Come, let's get you some rest.

☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

Gods, Nico was right, he needed to rest.

He was lying on the floor of his cabin when a sharp pain in his left arm made him stand up with lightning speed.

-Oh no, please not now.

Did you know that squid have poison? Yes, Jason didn't know either.

He watched in horror as his arm began to bend in inhuman ways.

I hope he wants to marry me after this.

☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

Wedding Day.

-Ohhh no, this is wrong, very wrong.

Leo, Grover and Frank went all over Zeus's cabin, desperate.

-You think he doesn't know!-exclaimed the Canadian Chinese, altered.

-What are we going to do?!

-I dont know!

-Guys ...- the blond tried to speak.

-Do you think we can hide it ?!

-That won't work!

-It's huge!

-Guys ...- he tried again.

-What if we postpone the wedding ?!

-And what are we going to tell them ?! Percy may think the wrong thing!

-Boys...

\- THIS IS WORSE THAN THE TIME I BURN FRANK'S UNDERWARE!

-I know...! WAIT! YOU DID WHAT?!

-BOYS!

-WHAT?!-the three asked at the same time.

\- IT'S MY DAMN WEDDING! IF SOMEONE SHOULD BE ALTERED, IT'S ME!

\- THEN LOOK FOR A SOLUTION AND DON'T SCREAM!

-WHAT DO YOU THINK I HAVE BEEN DOING ALL NIGHT ?!

-OKEY, WE HAVE TO CALM DOWN!

-AND STOP SCREAMING!

Before they got on with their fight. Nico entered the place.

-Can you calm down ?! What's going on - ?! Oh, holy Hades! -he interrupted himself, seeing the blond.

-I KNOW!-Jason yelled again.

So many screams were irritating him. And it was his wedding day! The happiest day of his life!

-What happened?

-In the mission, I had an encounter with a stupid squid, he injected me with poison and this happened.

What was the matter with him? Easy. Where his left arm should be, there was only a slimy green tentacle.

-Chiron says it is temporary, but does not know how long it will take.

-Maybe there is a solution-said Grover.

Although they had stopped screaming, everyone was still very desperate.

-What is it?!

As easy as they left, as easy as they came back.

The four demigods began to argue, raising their voices for a change. Meanwhile, Jason sat, watching everything.

-Gods. I just wanted to marry my boyfriend-he murmured.

☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

-Awww, Percy, you look beautiful-Sally said tenderly.

The Gods allowed Sally, Paul and Stella in for the big day, after all their little Percy was getting married.

-Thanks Mom.

The jet still did not understand how easy her family understood her entire gender change situation.

With the help of Annabeth and Piper, she adjusted her veil, which thanks to Aphrodite (literally) was very white, so it was not very easy to see the face of the person who put it on.

-But I still don't understand what's going to happen-said the mortal-. What are you going to say to Jason when he lifts the veil? Or when he hears your voice?

-Well, I'm going to ... improvise?

Piper stopped immediately.

-Are you serious Percy ?! You told us you had already thought about it!

-Maybe I didn't because I was busy, worrying about how he would react.

They all fell silent at the time.

-You're in trouble-Stella said before they all started to argue how foolish and irresponsible Percy was. She just hoped Jason was doing better.

☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

Everything was resolved. Almost.

The boys were relieved to see that this strange tentacle had disappeared, although they couldn't risk any catastrophe, so they put Jason in a cape like the ones he used to wear at Camp Jupiter, with the excuse that they wanted to keep the traditions.

On the other hand, the girls helped Percy think about what he would say.

Yes now. Everyone was partially calm, as they took their seats in the small chapel they had set up on the beach of the camp.

The Gods were present. Zeus was still complaining that his son will marry his brother's spawn. Hera was at the altar, since she would be in charge of marrying them, strange, but they could not find someone else. Apollo was with his children, ready to play the song for the ... bride to enter.

-You look good-Nico assured, watching as his friend adjusts his tie very anxiously.

-I still have a bad feeling.

-Nonsense-said Grover.

-Don't worry, everything will be fine-Frank try to calm him down.

-And if it doesn't, we have a Plan B-Leo spoke very excited.

-No fires-Jason warned.

-Then we don't have Plan B.

The Nuncipal March began to sound around the place. Everyone immediately stood up. Jason adjusted his tie one last time.

Stella came through the door, throwing rose petals. Followed by her were Annabeth, Piper, Hazel and Thalia as the "bridesmaids". And to the end, on his father's arm, was his beautiful Percy.

The blond was very surprised to see that he was wearing a traditional dress instead of the blue suit that he had liked so much. He even wore a veil that would not let him see his beautiful face. And she had a kind of bun in the back (which was to keep her long hair out of Jason's eyes).

How much did I miss?

Poseidon left Percy with her future husband.

-I am leaving you my greatest treasure, do not spoil it.

-I will take care of him with my life-he assured him, taking the hand of his fiancé, immediately surprised by its smallness.

Since when are his hands so small and thin?

☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

The ceremony went normally, everything was tears of his friends, his parents and of course the bride and groom.

Although Jason found Percy's voice strange when he said his vows, his voice sounded very different, almost even feminine.

It only remained to say "I do", and both demigods were nervous. But even more so Jason when he felt a stabbing pain in his left arm.

No, not now.

-Jason, do you take Percy to ... - The Goddess stopped when she saw the blond's aching face.

-Are you okay?-asked Percy noticing the same as Hera.

Now everyone was looking at Jason. His three friends already knew what was coming, but did not know how to proceed, he had forbidden them to use fire.

-No, I really don't feel ...

He couldn't finish as he fell to his knees in pain. Now everyone was worried. Percy walked over to his fiancé and knelt beside him.

-Hey, love! You're good? Do you want us to stop?-she asked taking Jason's face in her hands.

-No, no, no ... I just need ...

A rustle was heard inside his cloak, where his arm was well hidden.

-Ah!

-PLAN B?! - questioned the Latino altered.

-PLAN B!-Nico, Frank and Grover yelled.

In less than five seconds, the walls of the chapel were bathed in fire.

They all started to go away scared. Poseidon tried to shut it down, but the Latino insisted on keeping it, which led to a fight between the two.

Percy didn't mind all the chaos, what's more, he hadn't even moved. She was just hanging on to her Superman who was still writhing in pain.

-Oh Gods.

And without further ado, a huge green tentacle emerged from the demigod's cloak. Causing the jet to move back a little.

-I can explain it-he said, watching as she walked away.

Before he could say anything, the tentacle moved to many sides, adjoining Percy's face, causing his veil to fall off.

-What...?

Jason was speechless, because where his little mermaid should be, there was a girl.

-Percy ?!

-I can explain it!

Poseidon finally put out all the fire, while dropping liters of water on Leo.

Percy and Jason though. They were lost in their world, staring at each other without saying anything. But it was the laughter of the two that also pulled them out of their bubble.

Without saying anything, they approached again, until their foreheads touched.

-We are a mess.

-I know.

The rest of the seven, Nico, Grover, and Thalia watched skeptically.

-Aren't you upset?

-Not at all! Are you not upset?

-Why? Because a useless squid ruin your arm? By the way, you have to tell me how that happened.

-I say the same.

Without saying anything else, they shared a kiss, as if they were used to all this madness.

-So many screams for nothing-said Leo still wet.

-I think it was of some use-Piper said, seeing her two friends with the most stupid smiles in the world.

Yes ... the wedding was not what everyone expected. But in the end, they were both happy and with nothing to hide. Although, it would be very difficult to explain their wedding photo to their children.


	4. I will go to hell just to get you back

A week ago Jason had accompanied the ex-god Apollo on a mission along with Piper, and a week ago he had not returned, but the rest of the team did...

The funeral had been the most devastating thing in the world. Hundreds of demigods crying. A sister was being comforted by her hunting companions. The gods appeared in their human form. Even several were exalted to see a large silver wolf appear in the middle of the ceremony with a neutral gaze that hid great sadness.

And despite all that pain, there was a demigod that was shattered inside, because the love of his life had died.

Percy was sobbing from start to finish of the ceremony. Annabeth tried to comfort him along with the rest of his friends; but he did not hear anything, he did not see anything specific, he was only present.

As soon as it was all over, Poseidon's son walked to his cabin without saying a word. The rest of the 7 tried to follow him, but he did not allow it.

He locked the door and then proceeded to collapse on his bed.

He wanted to continue crying, but he had no tears left to shed ... nor love to give. Because if Jason was dead, then his soul was too.

☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

1 month later

The spirits in both camps had gradually returned. Some acted as if nothing had happened. Or, well, that was Reyna's advice to everyone, something that infuriated Poseidon's son.

-Percy you have to understand that...

-NO! HOW CAN YOU ACT THAT WAY ?! YOUR BEST FRIEND DIED AND YOU ACT AS IF NOTHING WILL HAPPEN. YOU ARE WORSE THAN GEA!

-Percy ...

-SHUT UP!

All the fountains in New Rome exploded at that time. And since that day Percy had not returned to Camp Jupiter and that had only ripped him apart even more, he felt he had lost a part of Jason.

-Honey, don't feel bad anymore-muttered Hazel, stroking her friend's hair-. Everything will be fine.

It was Hazel's turn and Frank took care of his friend. The seven of them (well, what was left of them) Nico, Grover and Rachel set up a schedule to keep an eye on Percy and make sure he didn't do anything ... stupid. Thing that greatly annoyed the jet; that is, he just wanted to stay locked in his lonely cabin, wear the sweatshirt that previously belonged to his boyfriend and cry until he fell asleep, was it too much to ask?

-Hazel, believe it or not, that doesn't help me one bit.

The couple shared a look.

-Percy, b-

He stopped quickly, was about to say "Bro" a word that was very special to Jason and Percy's relationship.

-...man-he corrected, hoping that it would not show-, we know that you are sad but ... a month has passed, we believe that perhaps it is time to move on.

-We are very worried about you, you know we love you ...

Just as I loved him.

-And that's why we believe that the best thing would be that ...

I die too.

-That you leave the camp for a while, spend time with your family, relax and clear yourself.

They don't seem to understand it, no matter where I go, his face follows me.

-Whose idea was it?-he asked without interest.

Frank and Hazel shared a look, should they lie to their friend so he doesn't get mad? Or should they tell you the truth so they don't feel bad about themselves?

-It was Apollo's idea...

Poseidon's son was completely tense upon hearing the name of the ancient God.

That irresponsible fool was still hanging around the camp as if nothing had happened, while Jason was on the Elysium, a long way from him. Even worse, Percy found out that same morning that Apollo would go on another mission with his boot licking retinue.

Percy still couldn't figure out why his boyfriend agreed to go on that silly mission. He also didn't understand why he didn't try to stop him, maybe tell him something or find any possible excuse so he didn't have to go. And Apollo ... that fool who someday liked him, he told him that nothing would go wrong, that it was just another innocent step for his return to Olympus (where he was kicked out of his own actions).

Aggg. It's just that Percy couldn't really hear the name of that poor person's excuse without getting angry.

-And why does he need me to go?

-No, it's not that...

-What? Will he now take Annabeth on a mission?

Percy stood up, notoriously upset.

Hazel and Frank followed suit.

-Percy, please, you have to calm down, he doesn't mean ...

-Doesn't mean what? I'm sure he didn't mean to be an irresponsible idiot, but surprise, he did it.

The fountain began to stir.

-Please, friend-said the boy, seeing how the water began to stir-. He just wants to help.

-Help! The last thing I want is the help of that jerk!

The source exploded. He splashed the two boys in front of Percy. A few pieces landed on the bunks. Many others passed by scraping the older man's face.

-Percy please you have to calm down.

He didn't answer, he just let out a cry of despair and then shut himself in the bathroom with a loud slam.

The place was completely silent.

-I think ... I think we don't handle that in the best way.

Hazel looked at him wryly.

-Don't tell me-she replied squeezing her hair.

-Maybe someone else should come talk to him.

☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

All right. Maybe turning to Nico didn't seem like a good idea at first glance.

But then everyone thought: Who can understand the feeling of sadness at the sudden and imminent death of the person you love most in your life because of a God? Exactly, the whole camp, but: who, besides all that, was close to Percy and had suffered the loss during a mission? Well Nico.

The problem was that the emo boy had gone to the Underworld to settle some issues with his father.

-Come on Nico, we need your help-Annabeth pleaded through an Iris message-. It is getting worse with each passing second, we no longer know what to do.

Nico sighed.

-I don't know if talking to me is the best option.

-Please-Piper pleaded-. You are our last resort.

He sighed again.

-Fine-he relented-. But I will arrive tomorrow, there are still things that I have to solve here.

-Problems with dad and Persephone?-Hazel asked. For some reason, his brother did not tell anyone why he left, not even Will.

-Something like that, I'm finishing an agreement with dad.

It was evident that he did not want to talk about it, so nobody pressured him to continue explaining.

-See you tomorrow?

-Sure.

☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

-Where have you been?-asked Percy.

-I was ... solving some things-Nico simply reply.

They both lay down on one of the bunks. They had already been talking for a couple of hours. Percy had already cried (a little).

-And why did you come back?

Percy was looking up at the ceiling. Nico on the other hand, couldn't take his eyes off the other.

-I'm almost done with that, I'm just missing one thing.

-And what do you need?-he asked again, now looking at his friend.

The paler looked away. Maybe he still had to wait ... but if he waited any longer, Percy would not resist. The camps had already lost one of their best warriors, they couldn't risk losing Percy too.

Nico stood up very quickly, alerting the other that he immediately imitated his action.

-I need you to come with me.

-What? Where?

The green-eyed man was confused.

-You will see, I need you to trust me-he said, extending his hand, waiting for the other to take it.

-Nico, what are you up to?-he speak without taking his friend's hand.

-Come on Percy, time is running fast and they are waiting for us. I already talked to Chiron and the others, they already know.

-Know what? Nico, you're scaring me away.

The dark-haired man did not answer. Without waiting any longer, he take Percy's hand and drag him to one of the dark corners of the room.

-Just trust me, everything will be fine. They are waiting for us.

-They...?

-Tsk, Percy, no more questions. I promise you that you will not regret it.

Percy sighed. The aura was very strange, and a certain part of him told him that he would better walk away, but another even stronger shouted at him to follow Nico.

Well, anyway, he hadn't seen anything outside his cabin in a long time.

-Okay.

In less than a second, Percy realized they were taking a shadow travel.

Will I already let him do these travels? ... Mmm Will ... blond and blue eyes ... Jason ... The asshole who ignored me when I told him not to go with Apollo ... Jason ...

-Hey man, we are already here.

Percy expected to see some open place, maybe a forest or something, but no, they were in the Underworld.

-The best place for me right now-Percy muttered reluctantly.

-I know it's strange, but don't worry. Come on, let's go see my dad.

Without saying anything, the two walked. It was all very strange at the time for Percy.

-We are here.

Again Percy believed wrong. Instead of being in the giant mansion of God, they were at the entrance to the Elysium.

-Nico, what are we doing...?

-Oh! Son, Percy, good that you finally arrive.

They were interrupted by the arrival of Hades himself.

I didn't know he was walking around here.

-Hi dad-greeted Nico as if nothing.

-Hades-he said respectfully.

Hades was one of the few Gods who had the respect of the hero. And Apollo was the only one who had managed to lose that respect.

-Come with me.

Now the three of them started walking through the fields. Neither spoke, well, Percy didn't know what to say, he was still very confused.

At least, when this kind of reunion is over, I could sneak out to find my Superman.

-Ah, we finally arrived.

Percy was not paying attention, nor did he know where they had come from or what they were doing there.

-There it is-Nico said.

Seriously we are ... Oh look there are butterflies.

-Jason!-called the God.

Percy paid attention immediately.

-Jason?-he asked.

It was then that he saw his boyfriend approaching them with a huge smile when he saw the green-eyed man.

Percy didn't wait any longer, so he came running up to him. Jason seeing that also accelerated the pass. The blonde was expecting a huge hug, maybe even a kiss.

Of course he forget his boyfriend was Percy Jackson, so all he got was a tremendous slap on the left cheek.

Even God and son were surprised.

-You are an stupid asshole! -he shouted, while the other did not remove his hand from the place of impact- Do you have any idea how much I cried for you?! - the other tried to speak, but was interrupted -I hate you!

What happened next was that Jason felt another impact, but now on his lips, which were pressed by those of the opponent. Without wasting time, Percy took his boyfriend's face in his hands, while Jason hugged him around the waist.

As they parted, Percy buried his face in Jason's neck, sobbing.

-Shhh-Jason tried to reassure-, don't worry-he tried to stifle his cry-. I'm here baby, I'm here...

They were both in tears. They felt that everything was so unreal, and it was. The two suffered so much in all that time, but now everything was fine, well almost.

They did not want to let go, neither could with the idea of separating from each other.

Meanwhile, the other two were at a prudent distance, not wanting to interrupt their magical reunion.

-I missed you so much-Jason said, pulling away from the hug, but only enough to see his face. Ha place his hands on his boyfriend's face, to which Percy placed his two hands on the other's, preventing him from letting go.

-Me too.

The two spoke with liters of tears shedding.

-I didn't want ... I didn't want this to happen-he stifle another cry, wiping Percy's face with his thumbs.

-I know, I know, but I told you ... I told you that you won't take risks, but you didn't listen to me, you ... fool with a hero complex.

-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.

Percy kissed the back of his hand.

-I know, just ... hug me, please.

They shared another strong hug, one very similar to the one they shared when Percy left Tartarus.

-Sorry for interrupting such a magical moment-the God spoke, approaching the boys.

-But we have to go-Nico said, following his father.

-Go on? But, couldn't we stay a little longer?-asked Percy, hugging his Superman, fearing they would take it from him.

-No, there are many people waiting for both of you-said the pale boy almost showing a smile.

-Both? What do you mean?

Percy turned to the three of them, but none gave him any answer, they only had a knowing smile.

-You'll see Percy, throughout our history, you demigods have always led a very ... complicated life.

-Tell me about it-Jason muttered.

-And each of the demigods suffered from the loss of loved ones, such as Heracles, Perseus, your own brothers. And unfortunately I could never do anything for them because none inspired the same confidence as you.

-It means that...?

-This time I will make an exception.

Percy's eyes shined.

-I'll let Jason Grace go back with you.

Suffocated by emotion,he released his boyfriend and ran to give the God a huge hug, leaving everyone with great surprise, including Hades who with a little doubt returned the hug.

-Thank you. Thank you. Thank you...

-Don't worry Percy, you've already served this world too much, and I think it's time for you to be rewarded, even Zeus agreed.

-Gods thank you, thank you very much.

-Don't thank me, it was Nico's idea.

Now he turns to see his friend, who was offering him a small smile. Without saying anything else, now she reached out to hug him.

-Thanks Nico.

-Hey, don't thank me, my father already said it, you deserve something in return for everything you've done for this world.

He hugged him again.

-Well, how about we proceed? Jason, please.

The blond took two steps back.

Hades began making strange movements with his hands, while the other two demigods waited behind him.In the end, a kind of fog surrounded the boy, while the three waited expectantly, especially the green-eyed one.

As the mist disappeared, Percy expected to see something different in the blond, but it was only Jason, his Jason. He was there.

-Did it work?-the son of Jupiter asked, he didn't feel any different.

-Of course it works-Hades even look offended with the question.

Percy couldn't hold back anymore.

He ran towards his boyfriend, who received him with open arms, and this time, instead of a slap, he received a kiss. Percy gave him a very tight hug, he wrapped his legs around the other's waist, without breaking the kiss.

As they parted, Percy buried his face in Jason's neck. The two began to cry again.

Jason approached the other two, without releasing his boyfriend.

-Thanks Hades. We both own you so much-Percy clung thighter to the blond.

-It was time for you both to be happy.

-Thank you.

-Well-Nico spoke up-, I think is time for us to leave.

-Sure.

-See you later father.

In a blink, the three of them were at the Poseidon cabin. The couple hadn't let go, so yes, Percy was still clung to Jason.

-Nico...I know there's a lot to explain, but, could you give us a moment?

-Sure- Nico smiled understandingly at him-. It's good to have you here.

-Aw, don't worry bud, I will give you a hug later.

-I will kick your ass if you do that, Grace-he warned, before stepping outside.

The place was silent, they did not speak, much less they let go; maybe they just wanted the moment to last forever.

Jason approached the bed where they normally slept. He sat on the edge of it with Percy still in his arms.

-Do you want to talk about it?

-I already told you everything I needed-Percy said, raising his face to lock eyes-, and I know that if I dare to tell you anything else, I will get angry again-he took his face in his hands-, and I really don't want to ruin this moment.

They shared a little kiss.

-So ... I guess it's my turn-he said with little enthusiasm-. You were right, I shouldn't have gone with Apollo, I was wrong, but you can't blame me, he needed my help...

-But it wasn't your obligation-Percy interrupted.

-But if I hadn't gone they would had it worse. I wouldn't forgive myself if I knew I refused to help them, how about something happen to Piper? I couldn't live with it.

-And I don't matter?-Percy tried not to be upset, he didn't want another accident-. What if the Gods hadn't given us this opportunity? Would you live comfortably in the fields knowing that you left me behind? I do not understand Jason-he ended up standing from the legs of the blond, walking away.

-Maybe I didn't want to feel useless.

-Useless?!Jason Grace, who told you that you are useless? You are a hero of Olympus, the son of Jupiter, you were born to be a leader, and still you think you are useless? Yes, I definitely don't understand you.

-It's precisely because of that, because everyone expects so much of me ... They hope so much that sometimes they forget that I'm just an 19-year-old boy who has already gone through so many problems to bring more ...

-And still you went to follow Apollo?-he asked sarcastically.

-No! I just ... I don't want ... Percy, look at us, we are the couple that not even Aphrodite saw coming, for the simple fact that we are both ...

-We are what? The leaders?

-Percy everyone expects a lot from both of us, but unlike me, you can give them everything. Many times, when we are walking together or whatever, I don't know if you have heard it, but I have, I have heard almost the entire camp fight for who is the best or the strongest or anything, and it's always you, I even heard hate towards me because they believe that I am with you for convenience or because I want to take your place...

Poseidon's son did not dare to speak.

-And don't get me wrong, I would NEVER be with you for convenience; but I can't lie to you either, all that makes me feel useless, and you have to understand me, I grew up with very high expectations, even when I was with Lupa, she reminded me that I was the king's great son.

Silence. Again.

-Why did you never tell me this?

-Because I wanted to prove otherwise.

-To who? To them? To you?

-To you, Percy, I want to be your equal, or at least be enough for you.

-Jason ... Jason ... my little Superman-Percy walked towards his boyfriend-. I would never see you as anything less than me, you didn't have to go swinging with a crazy titan. You will always be enough for me, ALWAYS-he take his hands-, maybe you are more than I deserve. I love you now and forever.

They shared another kiss. They were both happy, although Percy was on a mission to find the morons talking about her boyfriend to give them a little chat with riptide.

-There's something else-Jason said, parting-. Before I went on a mission, I talked to your dad ...

-You what?-Percy interrupted, surprised. It was no secret that Poseidon was not a fan of his relationship with Jason.

-Well, you see, I've been thinking for a long time that maybe it's time to move on. I wanted to wait a little longer, but after this experience, I realized that our lives are even more unpredictable than we thought, and I do not want that tomorrow I will not be again and regret not having done it before ...

Before Percy said anything, Jason dropped to one knee.

-Love ...- Percy said with surprise.

-You are the only thing I want in my life; When I left I was thinking of you, when I faced Caligula I thought of you, when I woke up in the Elysium I thought of you, because you are my everything Percy-he took a box from his pocket-. I took the ring with me, because I was hoping to see you again-he opened the box showing a ring with a small blue sapphire. So I want to ask you now, Percy Jackson, would you do me the honor of marrying me?

Tearfully, Percy replied:

-Yes! Yes! Yes! -he threw herself into his arms, causing them both to fall -Yes! Yes!

Laughing, Jason slipped the ring onto his loved one's finger. They both looked at the ring with a huge smile.

-I love you.

-I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to follow me, you can find me on 
> 
> Instagram (english): jercy_grackson
> 
> Wattpad (spanish/english): Derpy_Grackson
> 
> Tumblr (english): derpy-grackson


	5. Smut #1

Jason didn't know how he got himself in that position. Well, he kinda know how, it was low key his idea after all. It's just that he didn't think his boyfriend would take it to seriously.

-Ah...-he sighed, feeling Percy's tongue travelling down his neck.

Their relationship was becoming stronger day by day. The only problem they had was the sex stuff.

Don't get the wrong idea. See, Jason was always the top, and that didn't seem to bother any of them. However, Percy liked to be in charge too.

So Jason suggested a change in their dynamic top/bottom: Percy will still be the bottom but he could take control of the situation sometimes.

Well...That was one of those times.

-I think I want to use the vendanges today-Percy said, leaving another trail of wet kisses under his ear.

He took the two pieces of vendanges from their nightstand.

With one of them he tied up Jason's hands in the headboard. With the other one, he blindfolded him. Leaving him at his complete mercy.

-You're enjoying this, right?

-Well, duh-Percy rolled his eyes-. I enjoy having my big hot boyfriend tied up under me.

Percy standed up from Jason's lap, bitting his lip, watching the good job he had just done.

Since they were making out for almost fifteen minutes, they were both only on his boxers. But in a blink, those were also gone, courtesy of Percy impatient hands.

He reached Jason's lips again, leaving another long, intense, wet kiss.

-Today, I'm in charge, got it?

-Y-Yes...

His boyfiend was so hot whe he used that demanding voice.

-Good.

Percy climbed back onto Jason's lap, straddling him.

-Now...Kiss me like you meant it, Grace.

With a side smirk, Jason reached up to kiss his boyfriend. It was large, hard and lustfull. Jason loved Percy's lips, how perfectly the fit between his own, how small they were.

Without breaking the kiss, Percy's hands roamed down Jason's chest, looking for his little (big) friend. He smiled pleased, feeling him fully awake.

-Looks like someone is enjoying this.

Full taking his cock between his hands, Percy gave it a squeeze, smiling at how Jason's lips parted at the feeling. Wanting more.

-Uh...

-Sh, don't worry love, I'm gonna take care of you-he purred in his ear.

Creating a new hickey in Jason's collarbone, Percy started to moving his hand up and down around his cock. It was slowly painful for the son of Jupiter.

-Ah...Perce, uh-he bite his lip, trying to suffocated his moans.

The walls of their apartment were so thin, so anyone with a good ear can hear them. And Jason didn't want to risk it again. He still remember that time when Percy moaned so loud that their neighbors had to threw a shoe to their wall, screaming "Shut the fuck up, you fags". (Next day, he came back with a black eye. When Percy asked his boyfriend about that, Jason just shrugged it off, acting inocent).

-Perce-he threw his head back.

Percy speed it up, taking up a rythm, Jason skin was making a sound with every movement.

He didn't know what it was, but his senses were at full.

Out of nowhere, Percy took off his hand from Jason's skin.

-Mmm, Perce-he complained, reaching out for Percy's tact-. Please...

-Don't worry, love-he licked the palm of his hand-, I know what I'm doing.

Percy returned to his action. His spit was working really good as a lubricant. He keep with his slow pace.

It wasn't enough for Jason.

-Perc-e...

-If you want something, you had to ask for it, babe.

-I-I wan't...-Percy speeded up-. Uh...

-I have all time in the world-he said cynically-. Just ask for it.

-Uh...

Percy approached his pink lips towards Jason's erection, giving little kisses in his tip.

-Percy-his legs twitched unconsciously, gainig a hard bite into his thighs-. ¡Ah!

-Are you still complainig?

-N-No.

Percy stopped his movements abruptly.

-Percy...-he whined, trying to untied his hands, Jason really wanted to touch him, he needed to touch him.

-If you complain again, you won't hit the final base tonight.

Jason pursed his lips. He nodded.

Percy stopped to watch his boyfiend for a second, before parting his lips, welcoming him in his mouth.

Jason held his breath, letting a little moan to escape.

He bobbed his head up and down. Using his teeths to caress his cock. Rolling his tongue. With his saliva as lubricant.

Jason let out a lot of muffling moans.

Conffesion time: Percy loved having Jason in his mouth. One day, in the middle of the act, Jason admited that he would be happy with Percy on his knees for the rest of their lives. To wich Percy replied "And I'd wish you live with your face between my legs". A complete relationship.

-Perce...

Whit a little "thud", Percy broke apart.

-I think you're almost ready-he touched himself, feeling his own erection-. Mmm, yes.

Percy standed up, making Jason complain again.

-Easy, big guy-he kissed his neck-. I'm gonna get something.

Jason listened one of their drawers being opened. If he was not wrong, it was the one were they kept their toys.

-I was thinking-Percy started slowly, laying down besides his boyfriend-. While I get ready for you-Jason listened the bottle cap of the lube being opened-, you can play with our little friend.

Before he can ask something, Jason felt the cold plastic of the vibrator near his dick.

-How I'm supposed to hold that?-Jason asked, turning his face towards his boyfriend.

-I will do it for you. I just need one hand for my little tasks-Percy said with a cocky smile.

Jason felt the little thing turning on, sending vibrations down his spine.

-Ah-Ah, Percy...

He didn't pay attention to any of his moans. He had something more important to do.

With his slippery fingers, he started with his task. Stretching himself.

He wasn't a bottom for nothing, so, without second thoughts, he insert three fingers by one.

-Uh-Uh...¡Uh! Jase-he panted.

Rolling and thrusting, Percy wanted to came right then and there. But his boyfriend was already so impatient to feel him that it was painfull to watch.

-Perce...

-Jase...

They moaned at the same time.

-A-Are you...ready?

-Impatient, aren't we?

-Y-¡Yes!-he breath heavily-. Please.

Turning the vibrator off, he also retired his knucle deep fingers from his ass.

Percy took his initial place in Jason's lap, straddling him again.

-Ready, Grace?-he took his cock, rubbing it in his hole.

Both of them threw their heads back.

Watching Jason's covered eyes, Percy lined Jason between his cheeks.

-Percy...Pe-Percy.

He let Jason fully enter his hole. Feeling overwhelmed by that.

-You feel so good-Percy moaned, closing his eyes.

Up and down, slowly.

Percy put his hands in Jason's chest. He wished he could touch him, his hips, his ass, leaving red and purple marks. But that was Percy's time. Maybe next time.

-Percy-Jason thrusted his hips foward, making a sound out of it.

-Uh-he moaned, digging his nails into his chest-. More...M-More, give me...more.

Jason moved his hips up and down, thrusting hard. He even listne Percy's clay collar hitting into his collarbone.

He felt closer and closer to his release.

Percy percived that inmediatly. He stoped.

-Uh, wh-what? Percy...

-Do you wanna cum, Grace?

-Y-Yes!

Percy closed the distance between them, rubbing his nose with his mouth.

-Then make me cum first-he ordered in a whisper.

Without anything else to say, they shared another sloppy kiss.

Okey, Jason needed to complete that order.

Jason's hips continued with the thrusts, harder and faster.

-AH!-Percy moaned with surpise-. Yes-he hide his face in the crook of Jason's neck, with his hands still on his chest-. Jason...Yes, more...Jason.

-Percy...

-JASON!-he screamed, feeling the hit right into his prostate-. There...Right there!

Jason nodded.

Percy came down harder.

-AH!

Percy took his own cock into his hand, jerking off as hast as he could.

-JASON!

With a last moan/scream, Percy let came between their chests.

-P-Perce, can I...Can I...-he couldn't even finish his sentence.

-Do it for me baby-Percy sighed into his lips.

Jason closed his eyes behind the bandage, letting his sperm spilling between his boyfriend cheeks.

Panting, they tried to recover.

Jason was surprised of how the bandage dind't bothered him at all.

-It was a good idea.

-Definitely. I just need you to stick yourself in me and everything will be fine-Percy relaxed with every word.

-...Perce, can you untied me before you fell asleep?

Instead of a nod from his boyfriend, he just get a little snore.

-Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to follow me, you can find me on 
> 
> Instagram (english): jercy_grackson
> 
> Wattpad (spanish/english): Derpy_Grackson
> 
> Tumblr (english): derpy-grackson

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to follow me, you can find me on 
> 
> Instagram (english): jercy_grackson
> 
> Wattpad (spanish/english): Derpy_Grackson
> 
> Tumblr (english): derpy-grackson


End file.
